pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Ranger
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * (Alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = Level 7 - Level 11 12 - Rifle 15 - Shotgun Level 12 - Level 16 25 - Rifle 26 - Shotgun Level 17 - Level 21 35 - Rifle br> 42 - Shotgun Level 22 - Level 27 40 - Rifle 47 - Shotgun Level 28 - Level 38 45 - Rifle 54 - Shotgun |fire_rate = 98 - Rifle 74 - Shotgun|capacity = Level 7- Level 12 30/60 - Rifle 4/4 - Shotgun Level 13 - Level 21 32/64 - Rifle 4/4 - Shotgun Level 22 - Level 38 35/70 - Rifle 6/6 - Shotgun|mobility = 100 (Level 7-Level 12) 110 (Level 13-Level 38)|accuracy = Rifle Shotgun |range = Rifle Shotgun |upgrades = N/A|theme = Military themed.|cost = Awarded for players who have completed 50 Raid matches.|level_required = Level 7}} The Northern Ranger '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It is awarded for players who have completed 50 Raid matches. Appearance It appears to be a olive brown/black carbine with an underbarrel shotgun. It has an olive brown collapsible stock with a silver buffer tube. Under the buffer tube, there is a black sling mount. The lower portion of the receiver is black with a olive brown pistol grip, and a black magazine with a grey mag plate. On the side of the mag well, the number '12' written on it. The upper receiver is olive brown with an ejection port, and a 2x holographic sight. It has an olive brown rail handguard with an olive brown rail cover, and a black underbarrel shotgun attachment. It also has an olive brown folded front iron sight, and a black barrel with a black muzzle. The shotgun itself is black with a black trigger guard, trigger, receiver, magazine, and a dark grey ejection port. It also has a silver barrel and a black muzzle. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user will switch to the underbarrel shotgun and will brings the rifle closer. Strategy At all levels, the rifle deals average damage, with a high fire rate, decent capacity and mobility. The shotgun deals high damage, with a slow fire rate, low capacity, and range. The player can switch between the rifle and the shotgun by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * Like most rifles, it is an effective general purpose weapon. Use this weapon at medium to short ranges most of the time. * Use the scope for more accurate shots. * Aim for the head as this will deal more damage. * Strife around while firing to minimize damage taken. * Conserve ammo and be on a look out for ammo pickups, as using this weapon requires a constant supply of ammo for prolonged use ** Alternatively, use an Ammo Pack at the start of a match to get one extra magazine. * This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. * The shotgun is effective at dealing with enemies up close, make sure to equip it when the enemies are in hallways or rooms. ** This especially said when engaging melee users. * Try not to waste all your shotgun shots as the magazine only holds a limited amount of shots before needing to reload. * The shotgun can be used as for tearing through enemy armor, and then using the rifle to finish them off. * Avoid using the shotgun in open areas, as the spread will expand overtime. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * Avoid getting too close against users when they have the shotgun equipped. Keep your distance and engage at medium-long range. * Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. * Strife around the user while firing to minimize the damage from the weapon. * If possible, try to waste the user's ammo for their shotgun. Attributes * '''Automatic * 2x Scope * 'Shotgun: '(Alt-Fire) Upgrades N/A Theme Military themed Supported Maps * Silent School * Secret Warehouse Weapon Setups Use a sniper weapon for engaging users at long range. Trivia * It is based off the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Canada_C7#C8SFW Colt Canada C8-SFW carbine] with an [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M26_Modular_Accessory_Shotgun_System M26 MASS shotgun underneath]. ** The combonation of both the rifle and the shotgun is a reference to attacking Joint Task Force 2 operator ''Sébastien "Buck" Côté ''from the video game, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. * It is the second weapon to feature a shotgun as an alternative weapon, the first being the D.R.E.A.D. External Links * Underbarrel Shotgun - Juice * C8 Magazine - TheAntiZero * Receiver Parts - URBANRecon Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Shotgun Category:Themed